


Every Scar Will Build My Throne

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Minor Violence, Pre-Game Chabashira Tenko, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Teen and Up rated to be safe ok, there is no nsfw so do not worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: ❝Chabashira defends Kokichi from Momota and Akamatsu and she comforts him then on.❞❗Set in the Pregame Era❗





	Every Scar Will Build My Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,
> 
> I wanted to write something with these two since I think they would've had a great friendship in pregame and would apply to Danganronpa which is a typical, pregame trope I've seen for DR but I think it's bittersweet and never gets old.
> 
> I will apologize for if they sound out of character, please point out anything that doesn't make sense, grammatical errors or any of the sort. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Danganronpa or the franchise, all credit goes to the respectfully reserved owners.

Kokichi grit his teeth as he took the blow, punch after punch. He was too weak to fight back against Momota and his brute strength, he had the feeling that if he ever dared to raise a finger to defend himself, he would be as good as dead.

His ribs ached, beaten, battered-  _bruised_. They stung horribly and Kokichi knew they wouldn't leave pretty marks on his sickly pale skin. His eyes fluttered shut due to the excruciating, constant pain but he peered through his eyelids, small glimpses of doe-like eyes barely visible through his hair that hung over his face.

Their sickening laughter pierced the air as he felt someone sweep their leg under him- presumably the girl that knocked him off his feet with another punch aimed at him, he went flying into the wall, crashing into it upon impact and let out a strained whimper of pain.

"Hah! You're such a fucking weakling!" Momota crowed, doubling over at Kokichi's misfortune and tear-stained face with a blonde haired girl next to his enemy, tittering slightly. They both turned to each other and high-fived,smirking nefariously- mirroring each other's grins.

"Fucking loser!" The blonde haired girl smirked, kicking his thigh causing Kokichi to wince, his arms dangled at his sides, still discarded onto the ground like a broken toy they got bored of, barely moving. 

Every breath Kokichi took was met with searing pain that would course through his entire body like electricity, tearing him back to the reality he was in and situation.

"Hey, do you think we should finish him off~?" The girl piped up devilishly, her smile was twisted, cruel and held no remorse or apology.

When Kokichi caught her eye accidentally, he tensed for she smiled sweetly at him and bent down in front of him.

He felt an ominous aura from the girl and heard shuffling in the background, later followed by the lighting of a cigarette.

The girl moved some hair out of his face, he felt very uncomfortable and did not let his guard drop, he was skeptical and anticipating something for this girl in front of him was bound to do something to him, that would hurt him.

She cooed sweet nothings to him but he could hear the lies behind her smile as he crumbled alive, fleeing from her touch.

Her smile widened, reaching her eyes but it was cold and she took off her mask right in front of him, dropping her act. Her words sent chills down his spine. 

"I can sense you're trembling inside~" Her head moved closer to his, her eyes wide, soulless like she was just as sick as he was of being on this earth.

"Oh, that spiteful face!~" She squealed to herself before continuing, "But there are certain things you just can never buy and I'll make sure you crack and fall."

Once her words registered to him, he felt pain split across his face and heard a light airy giggle that mocked him and a snort in the background. He felt the warm liquid seep out of his skin and trail down his face like tears drenched in red- blood. She cut him, she was brandishing a retractable box cutter that was stained with his blood, dripping down onto her hand, leaking into the fabric of her sleeve.  

"Oi, Oi! Akamatsu, I'm going to go get something for this pipsqueak, make sure he stays here." Momota barked at the blonde haired girl- Akamatsu. Kokichi gulped, his mind had plenty ideas of what that could stand for and he knew it wasn't good but gathered a new piece of information undeniably as the taller male stormed off, the only sound in the area till they died away.

 Akamatsu gave a disturbingly bright smile as if she had just witnessed the most beautiful event ever. Kokichi's heart thudded in his chest, an unsteady beat that hammered against his bruised ribcage as if it was trying to break out of its cage.

Kokichi's eyes trailed away from the unnerving schoolgirl in front of him and saw a feminine figure not far from them, stealthily making her way towards them. He tried to open his mouth to call out to them but they placed a finger to their lips- a signal to keep quiet and he immediately complied, sewing his mouth shut.

Akamatsu quirked an eyebrow but didn't ask about what he was going to say, instead her fingers traced the blade fondly, allowing her fingers to become coated in the thick blood.

 The feminine shadow edged closer and Kokichi's eyes widened, didn't she go to the same school? Green eyes were fixated on his and a small, sympathetic smile graced the stranger's lips, her eyes apologetic for not arriving sooner before attacking Akamatsu, getting her into a headlock.

"H-Hey!" Akamatsu shouted angrily, trying to get a look at her attacker, kicking and flailing her arms in a fruitless attempt to get them off her.

The stranger grappled with Akamatsu, before managing to get her into the air and tossed her into Momota who came back rapidly after hearing the commotion. The wind was knocked out of him as he felt Akamatsu's body collide with his harshly and smashed into the building behind them, being sandwiched between the wall and Akamatsu, Momota groaned heavily.

 The stranger padded over to Kokichi and he felt himself be picked up and placed on someone's back, his arms immediately wound round the person's neck tightly.

"Hey, you alright?" A girl's voice called out to him which made him realize the stranger was the one who saved him- a girl with dark brown hair that was tied into two long, loose braids that were pinned by light blue bobbles.

He weakly muttered a whine and she apologized profusely for not arriving earlier, speeding away with Kokichi in tow before the two bullies were able to get back up and finish him off.

* * *

 The girl propped him up on a bench outside her house on the patio, tending to his wounds carefully with deep concentration.

"So, who are you?" The girl asked Kokichi who was trying not to scream at the pain that stung him when she applied anti-septic to his gaping wounds that was then overlayed with a plaster or two.

"...K-Kokichi Oma."

"My name is Chabashira Tenko, but Tenko is perfectly fine. Why were they attacking you?"

"What's with a-all of the questions?" Kokichi stammered timidly, averting his eyes from Chabashira's brazen stare.

"I'm trying to help you, Kokichi. They had no right to beat you up like that!"

Kokichi took a deep breath, ignoring the dulling pain. "They always bully me because I'm weak, pathetic. I have no friends and because I don't like killing, especially in Danganronpa. I mean l-like when the trials are then into the executions!"

Chabashira's lips pursued into a thin line, the corners of her lips tugging into a frown.

"That's still no reason for them to do that. Are you applying by any chance?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Cool! We can apply together then! Since I say we're friends now, what talent would you get?"

"U-Um...one with authority and power I guess." He meekly admitted, placing a finger to his cheek cutely.

"I'd get a cool, sporty talent to protect you and defend you from all the nasty bullies!"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! We could conquer the game together!"

Kokichi smiled happily at Chabashira's remark, they were friends now, two who could usurp the killing game or...more or less show others that they aren't afraid of dying or being killers. He wanted to show Akamatsu and Momota that he wasn't scared of them and with Chabashira by his side, he felt like he was on top of the world.

He'd show him he was fearless and how much of a monster they had transformed him into and be the antagonist of the season.

"So...ready to die when we apply?"

"Of c-course!"

 "That's the spirit, Kokichi!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like how this turned out but I didn't know what to put and it looks ugly but I don't know what to alter it to because I don't want to seem like I'm ripping off someone else's work by doing so, I'll just leave it how it is.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I suppose!


End file.
